In a Name of the Revenge
by SilverIcy
Summary: A sight of smiling Prowl and grinning Ratchet were holding and shaking their servos to agree on work together is very terrifying enough to make everyone ran away and scream in fright.Oh,primus help us... Crack Fic


**Title: In a Name of the Revenge (1/?)  
>Author:<strong> ladyoceana  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Verse:<strong> AU G1  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Beware of crack! Do not attempt to eat or drink, or else you will either choke on food or liquid spew out of your nose!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A sight of smiling Prowl and grinning Ratchet were holding and shaking their servos to agree on work together is very terrifying enough to make everyone ran away and scream in fright. Crack Fic  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>For abeta-reader, OptimusPrime's Girlfriend, thank you for beta-reading this chapter! Read and enjoy it!**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Transformer. Sorry. If I did, and then the sheer epicnesss of explosive pranks bombed on everyone on earth by the twins…truly a frightening vision of an insane writer, didn't you think?XD

* * *

><p>A white servo reached out towards a white helm, rubbing its forehead, willing the new throbbing processor-ache to go away.<p>

"Arg…"

"Oh, you're wake up."

Pause.

"…I crashed again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, those blasted twins pulled another prank on you. And you crashed AGAIN for the 9,000th time! Primus! Why in pit do they pick on you for their amusement? Do they have any fraggin' idea that pulling you out of stasis adds more work for me? AND worse they decide to decorate my tools with these!...LOOK! How dare those pit-spawns do that to my most prized wrench?" An obviously upset mech waved his favorite wrench in front of his patient's face.

The door-winger looked and found the medic's unfortunate wrench covered with….neon pink fuzzy fur. He also observed that the other tools on a metal table behind the ranting mech, like his beloved wrench, were covered with a variety of colorful and bright fuzzy furs. It ranged from bright sunny yellow to neon green. Some had childish pony designs; others had silly rainbows or stars.

The chief medical officer was not amused that his beloved tools were 'coated' with these childish multi-colored furs by the twins.

Of course, everyone in ARK had at least been prank by the twin pranksters before. Prowl and Ratchet were their most favorite and frequent victims. Obviously, they were entertained by Ratchet's highly explosive reactions and Prowl's glitch reactions to illogical pranks.

"…For the love of Primus! That's it! This is the last straw! I've had enough of their stupid pranks and unnecessary stress they gave me!" A grouchy Ratchet still ranted.

Yep, these troublemakers were also the source of an overworked SIC and HALF of the piles of data-pads that involved the collected damages resulted from their pranks. He spent less time with his closest friend, Jazz, because of those darn piles of data-pads. Prowl was not a happy camper; nor was Ratchet.

This time, they hit a breaking point where they were no longer going to tolerate the pranks that have continued for countless vorns since the twin front-liners joined the Autobot Faction Army.

The strategist's advanced tactic processer started to analyze on how to deal with this 'twin problem'. He's thought about the same issue over a thousand times. No matter how much he tried to punish Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they still continued to prank others. It did not matter if he had proof of their pranking's or knew about their plans.

There…are some alternatives that he could not do without compromising his sense of justice, but this time he was in really, really bad mood. Thus, he made an exception for these twin troublemakers. Out of all the controversial possibilities that his advanced tactic processer offered, this option definitely was appetizing his vindictive mood.

Maybe he could enlist Ratchet's help? After all, Ratchet was a victim of pranks as much as him and might be interested in his chosen plan, too. It certainly doubled a success rate of executing his chosen plan.

"Mmm…I have a suggestion to deal with our 'problem'. I'm guaranteed that it will work." This stopped the CMO's ranting and the latter specifically caught his attention.

If the SIC himself uttered that line it means that he's extremely confident that his plan will be successful.

"Oh, pray tell me?" A keen intrigued expression appeared on Ratchet's face.

Prowl proceeded to enlighten his idea to the red and white mech. The more he described his chosen plan, the more Ratchet got excited about his involvement in his plan. As the door-winger reached the end of the description on his chosen plan he asked the medic an important question.

"So, do you want to do it?"

"I'm in" The medibot replied eagerly. Very eagerly. He looked like a sparkling salivating over his energon candies, literally.

Prowl smiled pleasantly in a sinister manner and his now-official partner in crime returned an equally maniacal grin. The glints in their optics reeked of glee and menace.

If the humans saw them in that state, they would probably tell you that the scheming duo had somehow spurted literal devil tails and horns, and the rubbing of their hands mirthfully and their cackles sounded suspiciously like their local mad scientist, Wheeljack's cackles.

However, the ARK crew knew these two mech's much longer and better than the humans. These kinds of situations were very rare, but it has happen few times before. All of these rare situations happened individually when a random mech was stupid enough to anger either the SIC or the Chief Medical officer.

If the ark crew saw the scene of a sickly-sweet smiling Prowl implying that a victim will receive a most agonizing punishment and a maniacal grinning Ratchet suggesting a lot of pain and repair on an most unfortunate patient without anesthesia, they would be running as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

Ouch. That's plain scary. It sounded like a painful torture.

No one wanted to get in the way of that pair whom has a vast build-up of frustrations worth an indefinite million vorns since the Cybertron civil war began.

Too bad, nobody witnessed that event occurring between the two scheming mechs in the med-bay and therefore was unable to warn their unsuspected intended targets.

Let their secret operation A.K.A. "Prank the Terror Twins In The Name of Revenge" begin! Kufufu!

Naturally, we felt a pity for the culprits who had absolutely no idea that they unleashed the monsters in their prank victims who currently worked together and plan to vent their frustration and revenge upon them.

* * *

><p>"Mmm..."<p>

Pause.

"…Jazz? What's a matter?"

"Nothing, I just had a weird hunch."

"…weird?" The cassette carrier looked at him oddly.

The visored mech shrugged. "Just a feeling that we will see something _very_ interesting soon."

Blaster raised his optic ridge at his friend's statement.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker felt a foreboding cold sensation in their twin-split sparks ominously.<p>

To be continued….

...What do you think of this new story?


End file.
